


How very...merry

by Minokisagoddess



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minokisagoddess/pseuds/Minokisagoddess
Summary: I'm not really sure how to summarize this because i suck at socializing but here's a Joohyuk christmas thingy.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	How very...merry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've ever actually posted but I told myself I would do it this year and I did, sorry in advance if this isn't formatted properly or has typos or something

Minhyuk started off his Christmas break with a literal break, mentally of course.  
His life seemed to be going in a downward spiral with no way of stopping. In fact, he could barely afford to pay his rent for the month due to his idiotic spending habits.  
The blonde boy was pacing through his bedroom attempting to get a hold of his best friend who was clearly ignoring his calls at this point.  
"Come on Kihyunnie! Pick up!" He whisper yelled to himself.  
His call went to voicemail soon after, resulting in a disappointed groan from Minhyuk.  
He re-dialed Kihyun's phone number and tapped his fingers on his cheap wooden bed frame to a random beat.  
Finally Kihyun answered causing the blonde to do a mini victory dance.  
"What Min?" Kihyun asked flatly.  
'I love annoying Kihyunnie' he thought.  
"My life is meaningless Kihyun!" He whined dramatically into his phone.  
The blonde heard his best friend sigh loudly and count to 10 before responding.  
"Why now?" Kihyun deadpanned.  
Minhyuk frowned and threw himself onto his overly expensive fluffy white blanket; he had stupidly bought the week before even though he was on a university student budget.  
"Because! I have no inspiration for my music anymore, I'm failing two of my classes, AND Joohoney has been ignoring me for the past week and a half!" He cried.  
Kihyun groaned from his side of the line and seemed to slam his head into something.  
"So study harder, find something new that inspires you, and talk to Jooheon instead of letting him run away from you!" His short best friend grumbled.  
Minhyuk pouted and let his legs hang limp off of his bed.  
"But that sounds boring, and it's not that easy Ki…I've told you about my learning issues, plus my inspiration comes from strong emotions and Jooheon happens to be my only strong emotion lately". He mumbled.  
Kihyun sighed again.  
"I know learning isn't very easy for you Min, but maybe studying more will help, as for Jooheon and music, you need to talk to him otherwise this will just continue". The shorter boy said softly.  
Minhyuk frowned and turned his head to face his wall of posters that he shouldn't have bought.  
"I'll try Ki, anyway how's Christmas with your family going?" Minhyuk asked.  
Kihyun groaned loudly.  
"Fucking terrible! My mom can't cook for shit, so everything has been either burnt or undercooked. My dad has been showing everyone my ugly ass baby pictures and getting really drunk with my uncles. AND my sister brought her boyfriend with her and has been eating his face off since they got here!" He whined.  
Minhyuk snorted as he pictured Kihyun's family being a mess.  
"Tell your parents I said hi, and hide the pictures of us being bathed together as toddlers please!" Minhyuk whisper yelled.  
Kihyun snickered.  
"Yeah, I already did, my uncles would've freaked out asking if that made me gay. I couldn't bring Hyunwoo with me because most of my family is homophobic so he's also still on campus, maybe you guys can hang out since you're both not going home for Christmas" Kihyun said quietly.  
Minhyuk nodded even though Kihyun couldn't see him.  
"Yeah, maybe I'll call him later and force him to get coffee with me" he sighed.  
Kihyun snorted from his side of the line.  
"If there's even any cafe's open right now, shit I gotta go my cousins just got here and they brought their demonic toddlers bye!" Kihyun shouted into the phone amidst the sounds of children giggling.  
Minhyuk frowned and rolled onto his side.  
'I'm gonna die alone and unsuccessful aren't I… '  
The blonde decided to just take a nap and mope over his existence rather than going out and socializing.

\-------------

Unsurprisingly, an hour later and Minhyuk had still not found a way to stop his growing failures and had even managed to cover himself in tape.   
After unsuccessfully taking a nap, he decided 'fuck it' and attempted to wrap Jooheon and Hyunwoo's Christmas presents. Only, he had accidentally covered himself in the tape, bows, and a bit of the wrapping paper in the process.  
The blonde was sprawled out across his tiny living room floor, letting his christmas spirit thrive and run down his cheeks.  
"I hate living!" He announced to literally nobody since he was alone.  
Minhyuk laughed at himself and stared at his ceiling through his dead eyes. He had already tried calling Jooheon a few times, but had given up after the tenth call with no answer.  
"My life sucks but thats okay, I'll just drink it all away with Chocolate milk! because the wine is for classy bitches and I'm a loser not a classy bitch!" He sang half heartedly.  
'Ahahahhaha I'm going insane, this is why I need Kihyun!'  
Minhyuk had already finished his entire stash of Chocolate milk and was feeling quite sick, but he didn't mind. It wasn't like anyone would actually tell him to stop right? He was completely alone on Christmas eve, how very...merry.   
A knock sounded from the door, rousing the dramatic blonde out of his sorrow.  
"Minhyuk? Kihyun told me to get you out of your apartment for a bit, something about you being 'an overdramatic little bitch', his words not mine." Hyunwoo's voice said, muffled through the cheap wooden door.  
"Shit, just a second!" Minhyuk groaned as he struggled to stand up and make his way haphazardly towards the door. He let out a string of curse words after he tripped over a chair and opened up his door looking slightly insane.  
"Hey hyung, hows it going?" The blonde asked casually.  
Hyunwoo blinked in shock and mustered up an awkward smile.  
"Probably better than how you're doing from the looks of it" the taller boy mused.  
Minhyuk shot him an apologetic smile and shuffled out of the doorway.  
"Wanna come inside? I have to clean up this mess and I guess you can have your present a little early" he said shyly.  
Hyunwoo chuckled and followed him inside of the teensy apartment.  
"I think this is the first time I've been here without Kihyun being around" Hyunwoo joked.  
Minhyuk grinned and nearly tripped over one of the many unused boxes he had left scattered across the floor.  
"Yeah, and he would probably beat my ass if he saw what I did to our apartment so I'm a little glad he's not here" he snickered.  
Minhyuk grabbed the navy blue present he had wrapped semi-nicely and tossed it to his hyung.  
"Merry Christmas Hyunwoo hyung" he mumbled, looking away shyly.  
Hyunwoo let out another chuckle and sat down in Kihyuns favorite seat.  
"Thanks Min, I'll drop your present off later."  
Minhyuk flapped his arms awkwardly and nodded.  
"Okay" he whispered, avoiding the older boys gaze as he quickly picked up some of the mess.  
Hyunwoo gasped as he unwrapped the cute flower pot Minhyuk had made earlier that month, along with some assorted flower seeds.  
"Thank you so much Min! I love it" Hyunwoo said happily, examining the cute bear shaped flower pot in awe.  
Minhyuk tugged at his hair in embarrassment and offered him a shy smile.  
"Its nothing much, I'm glad you like it though" he mumbled shyly.  
Hyunwoo hummed in agreement and carefully set aside his bear pot.  
"Well, now that you're kinda done cleaning, do you want to go get something to eat? The campus coffee house is still open so we could always go there" the older boy asked.  
Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders and nodded timidly.  
"Uh, sure, I was supposed to ask you anyway" he mumbled.  
Hyunwoo grinned and sauntered back towards the front door.  
"Okay, let's go then" the brunette said cheerfully.  
Minhyuk sighed and shuffled after him, shrugging on a green hoodie along the way. He shoved his feet into a random pair of shoes that may or may not have belonged to Kihyun and raced out the door after his older friend, who had already taken off down the hall.  
"Fuck! Hyunwoo wait up!" He whined childishly as his feet hit the cold concrete harder with each step.  
Hyunwoo laughed at him and came to a halt while he waited for the younger boy to catch up. Minhyuk stopped next to his hyung red faced and gasping for air.  
"First of all fuck you, and second don't ditch me again, I'm out of shape bitch!" The blonde grumbled.  
Hyunwoo grinned at him and nodded his head.  
"Sorry I won't do it again, but maybe you should start coming to the gym with Hoseok and I" he said cheekily.  
Minhyuk flipped him off and trudged out of the building and into the snow coated streets. He shivered almost immediately as the shocking cold seeped through his sweater leaving him freezing.  
Hyunwoo snickered at him and dragged him towards the campus coffe house so they could warm up. The two popsicles arrived in the little cafe being run by their friends Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Jihoon. 'Let it snow' was being blasted from the speakers while Soonyoung danced around playfully; swinging his mop in the air dangerously.  
"Who the fuck decided letting it snow was a good idea? It's cold as shit outside!" Minhyuk grumbled as he stomped his frozen feet on the ground.  
Jihoon grinned at him as he walked past with a few dishes.  
"I agree, screw the snow!" The shorter male chirped.  
Soonyoung stopped dancing and pouted.  
"I like the snow, its really pretty and the cold isn't that bad" he whined.  
Minhyuk snorted as Jihoon nearly tripped on his own feet and blushed.  
"Suddenly I too love the snow, fuck you Minhyuk hyung" he mumbled shyly.  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and dragged the blonde towards the counter.  
"Hey Cheol, could I get a Cinnamon latte and a hot chocolate?" The older boy asked.  
"Can I have a cheese bagel hyung?" Minhyuk said cutely, puffing up his cheeks.  
Hyunwoo chuckled and ordered himself a croissant and Minhyuk a cheese bagel.  
Seungcheol turned around to face Jeonghan and gave him the order. Jeonghan winked at him and licked his lips seductively, resulting in a blushing cashier.  
"J-Jihoon will bring over your order shortly" Seungcheol stuttered, glancing back at his boyfriend who was now concentrated on almost breaking one of the coffee machines.  
Minhyuk grinned and bounced on his heels in anticipation as the warmth from the coffee house penetrated his sweater, leaving goosebumps on his hidden arms. The blonde shuffled after his friend who had gone to sit at a booth in the frosted window.  
"Thank you hyung, I'll pay you back later" Minhyuk mumbled while rubbing at his red knuckles.  
Hyunwoo offered him a kind smile and shook his head.  
"It's okay, you don't have to" the older boy said softly.  
Minhyuk frowned and shook his head.  
"No, I'm gonna pay you back as soon as I can" he whispered.  
The bell above the door chimed, signaling that some new customers had arrived.   
Jooheon looked absolutely stunning with his wavy chocolate hair and his rosey red cheeks. Minhyuk wanted to run over and embrace him and then cry and ask him why he had been avoiding him but decided against it. Their eyes met and Jooheon seemed to have a mini panic attack. He quickly ordered a drink of some sort and sprinted out of the little cafe and down the street.  
Minhyuk sighed and slammed his head into the table, startling Hyunwoo who was innocently sipping his latte.  
"Joohoney hates me!" He cried, muffled by his sleeves.  
Minhyuks life was definitely going right down the gutter.

\----------

Minhyuk was woken up by the sound of glass breaking, followed by a few loud thuds.   
The blonde sighed and threw himself out of bed, secretly hoping that the intruder would just kill him so that he wouldn't have to pay his rent for the month. He tiptoed into the living room which was lit up by his crappily decorated Christmas tree, and watched in amusement as the intruder, who was wrapped up in snowman wrapping paper. Tripped over a chair and let out a string of curse words. Minhyuk suppressed a laugh as he watched the blop of wrapping paper stumble and crash into the Christmas tree.  
"Fuck" wrapping paper dude groaned, sounding quite familiar.  
Upon further inspection, the mysterious wrapping paper dude, revealed himself to be none other than Lee Jooheon.  
"Joohoney, what the fuck are you doing?".  
Minhyuk asked teasingly, ignoring the way his heart was pounding excitedly.  
Jooheon jumped in surprise and looked up to face his hyung.  
"I-um… I won't be opened until at least midnight!" The younger boy pouted, looking especially adorable under all of the colorful lights.  
Minhyuk giggled and carefully made his way over to his dongsaeng.  
"Okay, well then I guess I'll sit with you until midnight" the blonde said softly while sitting in front of him.  
Jooheons cheeks turned bright red and he nodded.  
"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all week hyung, Kihyun hyung threatened to kill me on the phone earlier" Jooheon mumbled, avoiding eye contact.  
Minhyuk felt his heart soar. He launched himself at the cocoa haired boy and hugged him tightly.  
"It's okay Jooheon~ah" he whispered happily.

'Maybe my life isn't completely going to shit…' he thought.  
Jooheon grinned and hugged him back, leaving his hyung a giggly blushing mess.

\---------------

Twas the night before christmas, a few minuets away from 12, the only creatures awake were the two sitting in Minhyuks tiny living room, arguing over cats and dogs.  
"I'm sorry hyung but cats are definitely better than dogs" Jooheon pouted.  
Minhyuk crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his pretty dongsaeng.  
"No way! Give me one good reason why cats are better?" The blonde whined childishly.  
Jooheon smirked and showed him a picture of his two cats cuddling with him on his bed.  
"Do dogs purr when they're happy? No!" He shot.  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

"Do dogs scratch the shit out of my arms when I hug them? No!" Minhyuk retorted.  
Jooheon sighed and checked the time.  
His sharp eyes widened and he glanced around nervously, taking a deep breath.  
"Okay, you can unwrap me now" the younger boy said shakily.  
Minhyuk grinned and carefully tore off the wrapping paper, making sure not to hurt his dongsaeng in the process. A little card was taped to his shirt.  
With shaky hands, Minhyuk gently opened the card, leaving it attached to Jooheons chest.  
It read: "since I gifted myself to you, I guess that means I'm yours right?".  
Minhyuk gasped and stared wordlessy into Jooheon's shy brown eyes. A few seconds passed with Jooheon looking more and more anxious. Finally the blonde nodded and launched himself forwards, squeezing the life out of his favorite dongsaeng.  
"I hope you know that makes you my boyfriend now dummy!" He whispered.  
Jooheon let out a breath of relief and grinned.  
Minhyuk giggled and attacked his face with kisses, making sure not to miss a single space, causing Jooheon to erupt into a fit of giggles.  
After they both settled down a bit, Jooheon leaned forward and captured Minhyuks lips in a sweet kiss. The blondes eyelids fluttered shut and a warm feeling rushed through his chest. The two pulled apart slowly, each with soft smiles lighting up their faces.  
"Merry Christmas Minhyukkie hyung" Jooheon whispered.  
Minhyuk blushed and let his head rest on Jooheons tape covered chest.  
"Merry Christmas Joohoney".


End file.
